New Love Found
by foxee-chik
Summary: Dino Thunder AU Kira and Trent have been going out for 2 years. Suddenly the relationship takes a drastic turn. Kirrent Kironner Rated M for language and mentions of rape. Up until chapter 5 is in Kira's POV. The rest is in Author's POV. Focuses on Amanda and Kira ON HOLD
1. Neil

"New Love Found"

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own, Kira, Trent, Tommy, Hayley, Conner or Ethan. I do own the rest of the characters and this fic. Please read and review. No flames please!

**A/N:**AU. The five of them never became rangers and knew Trent and Hayley from primary school. Tommy has never in his life, been a ranger. I don't know if Kira had a brother or not, but for the purposes of this fic, she does. This will be a Kironner fan fiction. Sorry all Kirrent fans! Rated M for references of rape & language.

**A/N2:**Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Jade, Neil, Samantha, Leanne and Gary are 16 years of age. Tommy and Hayley are 20 years of age. Trent has a games console which he plays to relieve the stress of being an artist. Kira still sings, Conner still plays football and Ethan still has his laptop. Thoughts are in italics. Hope you like it. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind and let me know what you think!

Other pairings: HayleyTommy / EthanOC

**A/N3:** Takes place in Reefside

**Chapter 1 – Neil**

I sit in front of my mirror thinking, _"I'm only 16. How did I get myself into this situation? Getting hit by him? What could I have done to stop him? I mean Trent was really sweet at first, giving me roses, chocolates and drawing pictures of me, but now he's changed and I don't like it. Take 2 days ago for example, we were playing a game on his games console and I won. He got angry and over-reacted as normal. I don't know what to do. I can't tell my mum or Neil about it. They'll flip and Neil'll kill Trent."_

I hear Neil's voice in the hall saying to Mum, "I'm going to see what Kira wants for dinner." I quickly cover my face with my hair, just as he knocks and enters. Neil is my 6ft, blond, blue-eyed twin brother. He is also one of my best friends. We share best friends. Our best friends are: Jade, Samantha, Hayley, Leanne, Conner, Ethan, Tommy and Gary.

I tell him to grab a seat on my bed. "Hi Bro, what you up to tonight? Anything special?"

He grinned at me and replied, "I'm going out with Jade tonight. We're celebrating our third anniversary. I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you're happy. You busy tomorrow? I thought that we could spend time with each other and our friends at the same time."

"Sorry Sis, but I'm going swimming with Conner, Gary, Ethan and Tommy. Then we're going to the cinema then bowling. We're having a boys' day out and will be back around 5pm, and by that time, it will be too late to go anywhere."

At the mention of Conner's name, I blushed. Neil noticed this and said, "Ooh, someone's blushing. Do you want me to ask Conner out for you, Sis?" He laughed.

I thought to myself, _"I wish, Bro. I really do like him."_

"Sis?"

I quickly composed myself and said, "Very funny. Well, I guess us girls will have a girls' night in, watching DVDs and eating popcorn. Anyway, what time are you picking up Jade?"

He looked at his watch and said, "In 20 minutes. I better get ready." He got up off the bed and walked to the door and then he stopped and looked back at me and said, "See ya later, Sis."

After he left, I thought to myself, _"I really envy Neil even though he is my brother, because his relationship with Jade is as it should be. Never in a month of Sundays would he lift his hand to her. Why can't Trent have been like he was at the beginning of this relationship?"_

I wish I could talk to Neil the way I talk to the girls. I haven't told them about what happens between Trent and me yet. Hopefully, I can tell them everything one day, and I hope that that day comes soon, because it's getting harder to hide and keep to myself.

Little did I know that that day was going to come a lot sooner than I thought!

**This is my first ever fan fiction, Hope you like it!**


	2. Telling The Girls

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Takes place the night after previous chapter. Thoughts are in italics. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 2 – Telling the Girls**

I called the girls and asked if they wanted to come round and they all agreed. The girls came round and we sat watching DVDs and eating popcorn. One movie that we were watching was kind of similar to my own life, where the guy hit his girlfriend when they were alone.

Lea said to us, "If I ever had a boyfriend who did that, I'd end up dumping him. What about you Sam?"

"I'd do the same Lea. What about you Hayls?"

"If Tommy did that, I would kill him. Anyway, he would never lay a hand on me to hurt me. Jade?"

"If Neil did that, I'm pretty sure that Kira would have something to say about it. Anyway, like you Hayls, Neil would never lay a hand on me to hurt me. He's like Tommy that way. Kira?"

I put down the bowl of popcorn and bowed my head. I took a deep breath and looked back at them. I paused the DVD and said to them, "What I'm about to tell you, you CANNOT tell the boys." They nodded.

"Good. You know how I've been going out with Trent for two years?" Again they nodded and I continued. "Well, he's like the guy in the film."

"How, Kira?"

"Well Sam, he is violent towards me when we are alone. I am beginning to get sick of it."

"Kira, you have to tell Neil about it."

"Lea, I can't. He'll go berserk. Anyway, in order to cheer ourselves up, we'll talk about who we fancy. Jade, you're out of the question. You're going out with Neil. Hayls, you're also out of the question. You're going out with Tommy. So, Sam?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" We shook our heads. "Well, Ethan. Lea?"

"Gary. Kira, do you fancy anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I fancy Conner. I know that he seems like an egotistical jock, but, I really like him. Neil joked about it last night when I asked him what he was doing today. He said that he was going swimming, to the cinema and bowling with the boys. He noticed that I had blushed when he mentioned Conner's name and said, 'Ooh, someone's blushing. Do you want me to ask Conner out for you, Sis?' Then he laughed. Again, you can't say a word." They nodded.

"Back to the issue at hand, Kira. Trent. You HAVE to tell Neil about it, he does have a right to know, after all, he IS your twin."

"Leanne, if I told Neil about it, he'll kick the shit out of Trent. Even though Trent deserves it, I won't let Neil do it. He would get done if Trent decided to press charges. I can't put my mum through that. She lost my dad when Neil and I were only 2. If Neil got jailed for attempted murder, or even murder, cause believe me, he would as he wouldn't stop hitting Trent, it would maybe kill her. Not mention the fact that I can't put Jade through it, as it would destroy her relationship with Neil."

"You're right. I just hate the fact that you won't tell him."

"Maybe I'll tell him when I actually finish with Trent, but to do so beforehand, could make things worse for me." Little did I know, how soon I was going to finish with Trent.

Just then the boys came in and all conversation was stopped.

"Hey Bro. I'm thirsty. Can you make me a drink please?"

"What do you think I am, Sis? Your slave?"

"No, my twin, but I sense that you were going through to the kitchen anyway, so it would make sense."

"You're right. I was going to the kitchen. OK, I'll make drinks for all of us."

"Thanks Bro, you're the best."

He laughed and went through to the kitchen to make drinks for all of us.

Tommy sat next to Hayley on the couch and said to her, "Hi Gorgeous."

"Hi Sexy. Missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Oh yeah."

Ethan sat next to Sam on the floor and said to her, "Hi Sam."

"Hi."

"So, you look shocked. What's wrong?"

"Well…" I gave her a look to shut her up so she wouldn't say anything. "We were discussing the movie."

"It must have been some movie."

"It was. Anyway, how did your day go?"

"It was good. Would have been better if you were there though. Want to play Mystery Tomb on the laptop that I've brought with me?" Sam nodded. They played for about 20 minutes, and then Ethan spoke again, this time in Sam's ear.

I couldn't hear what he was saying as he was whispering, but, I noticed that she was blushing and I couldn't help smiling as she nodded. Ethan then kissed her forehead and she rested her hand on his knee. I thought to myself, _"I guess that he has asked her out. They look great together. I wish Conner would ask me out. But he'll never do that, he doesn't even fancy me."_ Little did I know how wrong I was!

I noticed Jade go into the kitchen, probably to help Neil with the drinks. Then I looked over towards the other chair where Lea was sitting and I noticed that Gary was sitting on the arm next to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but, I did notice that she was blushing and nodding.

I looked towards the kitchen and noticed Jade and Neil coming out with the drinks. They handed them to everyone.

"Cheers Bro. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He just laughed at me and shook his head.

Neil then sat down on the couch next to Tommy and Hayley and Jade sat on his lap. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. I looked at Hayley and Tommy and noticed that she was leaning into him and he had his arm around her.

I looked over at the others and I noticed that Gary was mirroring Neil's position on the chair. I then looked down at Ethan and Sam and noticed that Sam still had her hand on Ethan's knee, but was leaning into him against the couch and he had his arm around her.

I then looked at Conner sitting on the floor leaning against the chair that Lea and Gary were sitting in. He caught my eye and smiled his gorgeous smile at me. I looked away before Neil could see that I was blushing and tease me again. I began to think how nice it would be to lean against Conner's chest and inhale his fragrance and having his muscular arm around me.

I said to them all, "What are you all doing tomorrow?"

Neil looked at me and said, "Well, I'm not doing anything Sis. I don't know about the others."

The girls all said in unison, "Nothing Kir."

Tommy, Ethan, Gary and Conner looked at me and then replied in unison, "Nothing Kira."

"Why?"

"Well, Conner, I have a gig at the community centre and I was wondering if you would all be interested in coming to listen to me."

They all looked at each other and then looked back at me and nodded.

I change the DVD as I didn't want the boys to watch the DVD that had prompted me to tell the girls about Trent.

I then sat back down on my chair and began thinking of Conner again. I didn't realise that I was frowning and looking sad, nor did I notice that Neil was watching me.


	3. The Community Centre

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:**See chapter 1

**A/N:**This chapter gives more depth to Trent's attitude to Kira. Sorry all Trent fans! I didn't really like him. Takes place the day after previous chapter. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 3 – The Community Centre**

We set off for my gig at the community centre. When we arrived there, we all went down to the front of the room. Before I went up on stage, Neil said to me, "Sis, on behalf of all of us, we wish you good luck."

"Thanks Bro."

"Kira?"

"Yeah Conner?"

"It doesn't matter. Good luck."

"Thank you." I was wondering what he had wanted to tell me, but I didn't have time to dwell on it, as I had a gig to do.

x x x x x

I finished my gig and jumped off stage towards my friends when Trent came up to me and put his arm round me.

"Kira, you were great. As usual. Kira, can I talk to you? In private? I've something important to ask you."

I looked round at everyone and I noticed that Conner looked miserable and Neil looked worried.

"Sure Trent. Let's go outside."

I turned to the girls and saw confusion in their eyes. I mouthed to them, "I'll tell you later. Just trust me." They nodded.

Trent and I walked outside and sat on a wall and he then took his arm away from my shoulders.

"Kira, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean Trent?"

"Well, you were meant to be at my house today. It's the day that we spend together. We do it every week."

I looked away from him then and I said, "You mean my weekly beating."

He grabbed my arm and brought my face round to face him and said, "You always provoke me. You bring it on yourself."

"Trent, let go. You're hurting me. I think that it's time to either finish with you or tell the boys what you have been doing to me."

"You tell the boys and I'll not only beat you up, I'll rape you. You finish with me and I'll tell everybody that you are a slut who sleeps around."

He then dragged me towards the ally of the community centre and he pinned me against the wall.

He then said to me, "Since you didn't come to my house today, you have made me angry, and you know what happens when I'm angry. Don't you Kira?"

"Yes Trent. I do."

He then pinned my arms behind my back and held me to the wall with his body and punched me in the stomach and roughly felt my breasts and my private. He then kissed me roughly and said to me, "Don't tell the boys, OK?"

"OK Trent. Can I go now? You're hurting me."

"Promise?"

"I promise Trent."

Little did Trent know, I had my fingers crossed behind my back. I wasn't keeping the promise about not telling the boys.

He then let me go and walked home. I went back inside to my friends. Conner came up to me and said, "Ki, you were fantastic. I didn't know that you could sing."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks." I looked over at the girls and they pointed to the toilets.

Lea then said to me, "Kira, talk, now."

So we went to the ladies and shut the door. They stood against the door looking confused.

"So, Kira, what was that about? You said that Trent hits you, but it looked like he loves you."

"Leanne, he's all nicey-nicey in front of people, but as soon as we are alone, he hits me."

"Kira, you HAVE to tell the boys!"

"I had told Trent that I was thinking of either finishing with him or telling the boys what he had been doing to me, Sam."

"What did he say?"

"Well Hayls, he grabbed my arm and pulled my face round to his and he said, 'You tell the boys and I'll not only beat you up, I'll rape you. You finish with me and I'll tell everybody that you are a slut who sleeps around.' He then dragged me to the ally of the community centre and pinned my arms behind my back against the wall and punched me in the stomach. He then felt my breasts and my private roughly and then kissed me roughly and made me promise not to tell the boys and then he let me go and went home."

They looked furious and shocked at the same time. I said to them, "Come on guys, we'll go back before the boys wonder where we are. Remember, not a word!"

They didn't look happy, but, nodded reluctantly. We then went to get the boys and head back to my house.


	4. The Football Field

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. I also don't own Anton Mercer. I do own Andrew Kerr.

**A/N:** Takes place a week after previous chapter. Please R&R! Thoughts are in italics. No flames please!

**Chapter 4 – The Football Field**

We went to the football field to watch Conner playing soccer. I've got to admit, he is good. Anyway, his team thrashed the other team 9 – 0. When the game was finished, Conner went to get changed.

I looked over at the other side of the field and I saw Trent, but he never saw me. I said to the girls, "Don't look now, but there's Trent."

Just then Conner came back out with his team-mates. He said to them, I'm gonna spend time with my friends. See you guys later." They nodded and left.

Conner said to Ethan, Tommy and Gary that he wanted to talk to them, so they headed away from us so they could talk.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did notice the other three nodding and I began to wonder what they were talking about.

"Kira, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Bro. What's up?

"I noticed you looking at the rest of us two nights ago and frowning and looking sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bro. Nothing at all."

"You sure?"

"Bro, I'm sure. There's nothing wrong."

"OK. If you say so."

Just then the boys came back towards us and Ethan, Tommy and Gary stood with their arms around their girlfriends. Jade came over and stood in front of Neil, who put his arms around her.

Conner came over and stood beside Jade, Neil and myself.

"Hey Kira, you OK? You look down."

"I'm fine Con. Honestly."

"I asked her that as well, Conner, and she said the exact same thing to me."

"OK. If you need to talk, Kira, you know where I am."

I nodded. I thought that Trent had left, but he was watching us with a scowl on his face. The next thing that we all knew, Trent had pushed Lea out of the way and punched Conner in the face and also kicked him to the ground.

I saw Gary clench his fist and Ethan looking furious.

Trent then stood over Conner and kicked him again and said, "THAT is for talking to MY girlfriend!"

"Ethan, Gary, where are you two going?"

"Tommy, we're going to help Con."

I saw Neil grab a hold of Ethan and Tommy grab a hold of Gary. I heard Neil say to them, "Guys, we can't interfere. If we do, it will be a lot worse for Conner."

I was not scared of Trent however, as I felt it was time that I made a stand against him, so I pushed Trent out of my way and helped Conner to his feet.

"Let's go Kira."

"Trent, I'm not going anywhere with you. We are over for good."

The others looked shocked that I was actually finishing with him. I continued talking.

"Trent, the reason that I'm finishing with you is this! In front of people, you are all nicey-nicey, but when we are alone, you hit me, you punch me. Just last week, you said that if I told the boys, you would rape me as well as beat me up and if I finished with you, you would tell everyone that I was a slut who sleeps around. You then dragged me to the alley behind the centre and pinned me against the wall and punched me in the stomach. Once you finished punching me, you kissed me. You then had the nerve to say to me, 'Don't tell the boys, Ok?' When I asked to be let go as you were hurting me you made me promise not to tell them. I promised, but I had my fingers crossed behind my back. Oh, I forgot to mention, I've got the bruises on my arm where you grabbed it yesterday. Well, I've had enough of being used as your own punch bag. Every week Trent, you hit me and now I've had enough of it all! IT'S OVER!"

I saw the shock on Trent's face and I turned to face the others. I saw the same shocked look on the faces of Ethan, Tommy, Conner and Gary. I then turned to the girls and saw the relief on their faces that I had told. When I turned to Neil, I saw anger on his face and it scared me as I've never seen him angry before because he is usually calm. His temper doesn't flare up easily, so this truly scared me.

"You did WHAT? Trent, I swear to GOD, when I get my hands on you, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Neil, don't. It won't do any good."

"Kira, why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother! Your twin! We share everything! So why not tell me this?"

"First of all, it would have made things worse. Second, I knew you'd be like this."

"OK. How long?"

"A year and a half. At the beginning of the relationship, he was romantic and everything was fine, but he changed. Now, please, calm down, for me, please Bro?"

"OK. I'll calm down."

I then turned away from him to Conner. I thought that I saw something in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Conner, I've know you for 11 years now, and even though during the last two, I've been going out with Trent, I fancied someone else. That someone, Conner, is you. I've never had the courage to tell you, until now. Neil didn't even know. Only the girls knew, but I made them promise not to tell anyone."

"Kira, you mean to say, when you were going out with me, you fancied HIM?"

"Yes, Trent, I did. Not that that's any of your business."

"Sis, when I joked about asking Conner out for you and you said, 'Very funny' and thinking, you were being serious?"

"Uh-huh."

I looked back at Conner and noticed the shock on his face. I then looked at Ethan, Tommy and Gary and noticed that they wanted to tell me something, but decided against it. I then looked back at Conner and noticed a smile starting to appear.

"I've always fancied you too Kira. Would you go out with me?"

"I would LOVE to go out with you."

We then kissed and Conner put his arm around me and turned back to Trent.

"By the way Trent, if you ever come near her again, I'll give you one hell of a kicking. This also applies if you touch her again."

"Trent, that goes for Tommy, Gary and I."

"Ethe, if he ever touches her again, I'll personally kill him. No-one hits MY sister and gets away with it."

I looked at Trent and noticed that he looked defeated. I watched him walk toward his mates. They then moved away from us.

Neil turned to me and said, "Kira, did you tell anybody about Trent?"

I looked away and didn't say anything.

"Kira, I asked you a question."

I didn't look him in the eye but said, "Yes. I told someone."

"Who? Who did you tell?"

"The girls."

I turned back round and noticed the expression on Tommy's face and on Neil's face as they turned towards Hayley and Jade.

"Hayley, Jade, you knew? You knew and didn't tell either Tommy or myself? You're our girlfriends; we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. How long have the two of you known?"

I noticed Jade and Hayley turn away so they didn't have to look in their eyes.

Jade answered, "A week. We found out the night you and the boys were at the cinema. We didn't tell you because we couldn't break our promise to Kira. We also knew about what he said to her yesterday. We tried to get Kira to let you know, but she said she couldn't."

"I can't argue with not breaking your promise. I know if Kira had told me something and said, 'Don't tell Mum', I would have kept it."

"Neil, I can't argue with them not breaking their promise either. If Kir had told me something and said, 'Don't tell Neil', I would have kept it from you. Even though you are one of my best friends."

Just then, we all heard a shout. We turned round to see who it was and I noticed Trent's dad, Anton, shouting for Trent.

"Trent, where are you? It's nine o'clock, time for your bath!"

I turned to my mates and I noticed that they were all laughing and so was I. I heard more laughter coming from the direction of Trent. I turned round and saw his mates laughing. I noticed that his mates were saying something to him, but I couldn't make it out.

I noticed that Trent was showings signs of anger, the same signs that he had shown me when I was going out with him. He said something to his mates and they responded. I then noticed that what Trent had said next caused his mates to freeze. I called his best mate, Andrew Kerr, over to my group. He came over.

"Andrew, what did Trent say to you that made you all freeze like that?"

"He said that if we didn't shut up and stop calling him a baby, he would put us in hospital and we wouldn't be a pretty sight."

I thought to myself, _"I don't like anyone being threatened like this, even if they are Trent's mates. I don't like violence, but if push comes to shove, I will fight. Hardly anyone knows this."_

I moved away from the group and started to walk over to Trent with Andrew. Before I got very far, I heard someone call my name.

"Kira, where are you going?"

I recognised Neil's voice so I shouted back, "I'm gonna sort this out Neil!" Then Conner ran up to me and said, "Babe, you want me to come?"

"No thanks, Baby. I'll be fine."

"OK."

Then Conner kissed me on the lips and went back to the others. Andrew and I looked at each other then continued walking.

I walked over to Trent and said to him, "Touch any of them and you won't be putting THEM in hospital, because I'll put YOU in hospital."

"You? You can't fight. You never even fought back when I hit you."

"Trent, what kind of person are you? Hitting a female. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm ashamed to call you my friend."

Trent turned on Andrew and said to him, "Andy, you better get out of here for that. I'll hit MY girlfriend when I feel like it."

I grew angry with the mention of me still being Trent's girlfriend and said, "Trent, I am no longer your girlfriend. I dumped you a few minutes ago. I am Conner's girlfriend now. Don't call me your girlfriend again."

"Trent, you're nothing but a big bully who has to prove that he's hard by hitting a female. In actual fact, you are NOT hard."

Trent swung at Andrew and I jumped in to protect him, so Trent ended up punching me, hard, in the face and I fell to the ground.

Trent said to me, "That's what you get for jumping in."

I stood up and said to Andrew, "Andrew, go over to my group and stop the boys from coming over here. I have a feeling that they saw Trent punch me. Tell them I'll handle it."

Andrew left to go and stop the boys coming over. I looked over at them and I saw that they were looking furious. I noticed Andrew heading back.

I turned to Trent and said, "I don't like to fight, but I will if I have to. I wasn't going to hit you, but since you punched me in the face, I will."

I drew back my fist and punched Trent in the face and said to him, "THAT is for punching ME in the face. Oh yeah, that was also for punching Conner in the face."

With that, I turned and walked back to join Neil. A few minutes later, before I had even reached my friends, I felt a pull on my arm. I turned around and saw Andrew.

"In case you're wondering what he said to us after you left, he said that he'd get us later when you weren't around, especially me for telling you what I did. He also said that he'll get you for hitting him. He'd rape you."

"I don't think he will. If he does, Tommy, Conner, Gary, Ethan and Neil will kill him. Anyway, do you want to hang around with us then? We'll guarantee that Trent will not touch you."

"We would like that very much, and thanks, by the way, thanks for standing up to Trent for us and for protecting me."

"No problem. In fact, you're welcome. The reason that I protected you was because I knew that if Trent had landed that punch on you, he wouldn't have stopped."

So we went back to the rest of Trent's mates and said to them that if they wanted to be safe from Trent, they were to hang about with my friends and I and they all agreed.

So Trent not only lost me today, but he also lost his friends who are now firm friends with me and my friends.

As it was getting late, everybody went home. I turned to Conner and I kissed him on the lips goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to come for you?"

"OK Babe."

With that, Neil and I turned to go home. We looked back and noticed that our friends were still in earshot, so we called goodnight to them and went home.


	5. Telling the Parents

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating, things have been hectic. I've had a major case of writer's block. Anyway, on with chapter 5. Please R&R! No flames please!

**A/N2:** Takes place the day after previous chapter. Thoughts are in italics.

**Chapter 5 - Telling the Parents**

Neil and I went for Jade first, before we went for Conner. On the way to Conner's house, we met the rest of the gang. A few minutes later, we were at Conner's gate. The others waited at the gate and I went up to the door.

I knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later. I saw Pam, Conner's mum, standing there.

"Hi Pam. Is Conner there?"

"Hi Kira. He's at his breakfast. Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"Yes please."

Before I went in, I turned around.

"I'll catch up with you lot at the park."

"OK Sis."

They then set off towards the park and I turned to Pam and walked in the house. I followed her to the kitchen where I saw the guy of my dreams.

"Conner, Kira's here for you."

She turned to me and smiled.

"Have a seat Kira."

A few minutes later, Conner had finished his breakfast. He washed his dishes then turned to me.

"Hi there, Babe."

He then kissed me on the lips and we went into the living room to talk to his mum.

"Mum, Kira and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been since yesterday."

"OK Son. I'm happy for you, but I thought that Kira was going out with Trent."

"She dumped him yesterday. Anyway, we're off to the park to meet the others. See you later."

We then left the house. On the way to the park, I remembered that I had left my phone in my house.

"Con, Baby, before we meet the others, can you come up to my house with me as I've forgotten my phone."

"For you Babe, anything."

x x x x x

When we arrived at my house, I went into the kitchen where I had left my phone this morning. I noticed that Neil had left his as well, so I picked it up to give it to him. Conner and I then went into the living room to talk to my mum.

My mum looked up as she heard the door open and she saw us enter.

"Hello you two. Kira, what have you forgotten now?"

"Hi Mum. I forgot my phone and I've gotten Neil's as well. I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"Conner and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend and we have been since yesterday."

"OK, but what about Trent, Kira?"

"I dumped him yesterday."

"Good. I've never liked him anyway. He was too full of himself. Are you heading out?"

"Yes, we're going to meet Neil and the others at the park. See you later."

With that Kira and Conner left.


	6. Amanda

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** This takes place the same day as previous chapter. Thoughts are in italic and ending sentence from previous chapter is in bold and italic. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 6 – Amanda**

_**With that, Kira and Conner left.**_

Amanda looked out of the window and saw them go arm-in-arm. She thought to herself, _"Brian, if only you could see how happy Kira and Neil are. I miss you a lot, Bri and so do Kira and Neil."_

She sat down in her chair and picked up a photograph of her late husband, Brian, who had passed away 14 years ago due to a heart attack. They had only been married for three years before she lost him.

Deciding that she needed to talk to someone, she phoned her best friend, Debbie, whom she had known for all her life. She asked if Debbie wished to come round and have a chat. Debbie told her that she would be round in a few minutes. Before she hung up, Debbie told Amanda that her brother, Kyle was visiting her and her husband was home for a month and asked if it was possible to bring them as well. Amanda didn't mind as it would be good to see Debbie and her husband, Mark, again as she hadn't seen them for three years as they had moved house and had only recently moved back.

A few minutes later, Debbie arrived at Amanda's and before she could ring the doorbell, Amanda had opened the door. The two friends hugged each other and then Amanda invited them all in.

She hugged Mark and said hi to Kyle. She offered them a drink and asked what everybody would like. When she had what everybody wanted to drink and how they took it, she went to the kitchen to make it.

When she came back through to the living room, she handed each person their cup and sat down in her chair with her own cup of tea.

"It's great to see you again, Mandy. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"It's great to se you again too, Debs and Mark as well. I've just been looking for work. You?"

"I've just been re-decorating the house and Mark's been busy in the Army."

They continued talking and the conversation came round to how Amanda was feeling. Amanda told them that she was still struggling to cope with Brian's dearth, even though it had been 14 years ago.

Time passed quickly. When it was time for Debbie to leave, she told Amanda to stay in touch. Kyle told his sister that he would be out at the car in a few minutes. Debbie agreed and her and Mark left.

Kyle turned to Amanda and said, "Here is my house number and my mobile number. If you find yourself ever wanting to talk to someone, call me, no matter what time it is."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

She then saw Kyle to the door, and he kissed her cheek and told her that he would be there for her, and then he left.


	7. Amanda's Date

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Takes place a week after previous chapter. Thoughts are in italic. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 7 – Amanda's Date**

Amanda found herself wanting to talk to Kyle, just to hear his voice, so she called his house number and the phone was picked up after three rings. They talked on the phone for three hours and Amanda found herself wanting to see him again, so she asked him if he would like to go for a meal sometime, just the two of them and Kyle agreed. They agreed on 7pm that evening. They said goodbye and hung up.

x x x x x

At 5pm, Amanda went for a shower. After her shower and she was back in her room, she called Jade in from Neil's room and Kira in from her own room. When they came in, they asked her what was up and she told them that Kyle was picking her up at quarter to seven as they were going out for a meal at 7pm.

Kira noticed the time and said, "Well, its quarter past 6 now, Mum. That only gives us 30 minutes to help you get ready. When you've chosen your dress, Jade will do your make-up and I'll do your hair. If we're not finished by then, I'll send Neil down to the door."

"Thanks, Kira. Thanks, Jade."

"No problem Amanda."

After watching Amanda put several dresses against her, Jade said, "Amanda, this one is perfect for you."

"Yeah Mum. It shows off your slim figure."

The dress that they chose was a black halter-neck with gold chains running down the back. Amanda put it on and sat down on her bed. Jade started doing Amanda's make-up and Kira did her mum's hair.

They noticed the time and noticed that it was twenty to 7 and Kira said to Amanda, "Mum, I'll get Neil to answer the door as I'll still be doing your hair at quarter to 7." So Kira went to her brother's room and knocked on the door and entered.

"Bro, when the door goes in five minutes, can you answer it and tell Kyle that Mum will be a couple of minutes?"

"Sure Sis."

Kira then left to go and finish her mum's hair.

At quarter to 7, Kyle knocked on the door and Neil answered it.

"Hi. You must be Kyle."

"That's me. Your name is?"

"Neil. Come on in by the way."

"Thanks. Is your mum ready?"

"She should be by now. I'll just shout up to my sister, Kira, to see if she's finished."

"OK."

"Kira!"

"Yes, Bro?"

"You finished up there? Kyle's here for Mum!"

"She's on her way!"

When Amanda came down the stairs, Kyle saw how beautiful she looked.

"Mum, here's your coat."

"Thanks Neil."

Kyle offered her his arm and she took it. He guided her towards his car and opened and closed her door for her.

x x x x x

They arrived outside the restaurant and Kyle shut the engine off, then got out his door and went round to Amanda's side and opened her door for her and helped her out of the car. He then closed her door and locked the car.

They walked inside the restaurant and were shown to their table.

They sat down opposite each other and talked.

"You look beautiful Amanda."

Amanda blushed and said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Just then, the waiter came to take their orders. When they had given the waiter their orders, they continued talking.

x x x x x

Towards the end of the meal, Kyle reached across the table and took Amanda's hand.

When they had finished their meal, Kyle paid the bill and asked Amanda if she would like to take a walk by the riverside and she agreed.

x x x x x

They had walked down by the riverside for two hours when Kyle said to Amanda, "It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should go. You don't want Neil and Kira worrying, do you?"

Amanda laughed and said, "No, we don't."

"Mand, do you mind if I call you "Mand"?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Mand, I have taken quite a shine to you and I really like you. I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Time stood still for Amanda as she thought to herself, _"He likes me! Should I say yes or what?"_ She said, "I'll think about it and let you know when we get to my house."

x x x x x

When Kyle pulled up outside her house, he shut off the engine and got out. He then opened up Amanda's door for her and helped her out the car. He then closed her door, locked up the car and walked her to the front door.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight, being with you. Now, how about my answer?"

Amanda thought to herself, _"It's been 14 years since Bri's death. I think I should move on. I know that he'd want me to and not mope around all the time."_ "I've had a wonderful evening as well, Kyle. About your answer, you want me; you have to accept Kira and Neil as well. We are a package deal."

"Of course I'll accept them. Mand, I really like you. I am keen to get to know them better."

Amanda smiled. "Well, it's settled then. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Kyle then cupped her face gently and kissed her on the lips and left.


	8. Kyle's Propsal

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** This chapter skips ahead four months from previous chapter. Voices on the phone other than Amanda's are in bold and italic. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 8 – Kyle's Proposal**

It had been four months since Kyle asked out Amanda. During that time he got to know the twins better and treated them like they were his own kids. He knew that he could never take the place of their late dad, Brian, and he never tried to. Kira and Neil came to realize that Kyle would never hurt their mum, and had told him that they were happy for the both of them. Kyle and Amanda were getting closer every day and he fell in love with her more and more each day.

On this particular day, Kyle was round at Amanda's spending time with her and the twins, as a family. He was sitting on the couch next to her and Kira and Neil were on the chairs.

Kyle got down on one knee in front of Amanda and said to her, "Amanda Ford, I love you. I have loved you since I met you four months ago. I have been wondering when I'd meet someone as special as you are. I don't want to lose you, Kira or Neil. I was wondering how you would feel if I asked your permission to adopt them as my own children, also I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Kira spoke up, "Kyle, I would be happy if you married Mum and adopted me."

Neil agreed with Kira.

Amanda looked at Kira and Neil and saw them smiling. She then looked down at Kyle and smiled. "Kyle, I thought that I would never find true love again after Brian died, or the happiness that goes with it, but I was wrong. I found it in you and I'm extremely happy with you. I would be honored to become your wife."

Kyle then put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. He hugged her close and said to Kira and Neil, "Thank you. Your support and blessing means a lot to me."

Kira and Neil smiled and went over to hug their mum and Kyle.

A few minutes later, Amanda spoke up, "Since Kira and Neil are OK with you adopting them, I'm happy for you to apply to adopt them."

"OK. I'll go to the adoption agency tomorrow. Meanwhile, we should think of setting a date for the wedding and sorting out a guest list."

Amanda said, "Do we have to do this just now?"

"No, but it would help."

"OK, how about Valentine's Day?"

"That's only 6 months away Mand."

"Mum, it will be so romantic."

"Yes it would Neil. OK then, we'd better look for a venue."

"We'd better do the guest list first. That way we know how much is going to be at the wedding and reception."

"OK. We'll do the guest list now Kyle."

Kira got a pad of paper and a pen and gave it to her mum.

"Thanks Kira."

"Mand, Matron or Maid of Honor. Who do you wish to ask?"

"Debbie for Matron of Honor."

"OK. Bridesmaid?"

"Kira, will you do me the honor of being my Bridesmaid?"

"I'd be honored, Mum."

"Kyle, your turn. Best Man?"

"Mark."

"OK. Ushers?"

"Neil, would you do me the honor of being my Usher?"

"Sure Kyle."

They continued to make a guest list and eventually they had a number of all their friends and family.

Amanda said, "I should phone Debbie the now to ask her. Kyle, are you going to ask Mark after I've asked Debbie?"

"Yes Mand I am. It would save time."

"OK Kyle."

Amanda picked up the phone and dialed Debbie's number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Debs, it's Mandy."

"_**Mandy, hi. What's up?"**_

"How would you like to be my Matron of Honor?"

"_**You're getting married?"**_

"Yup."

"_**To whom?"**_

"Guess."

"_**Kyle? My brother asked you to marry him?"**_

"That's right. He asked me today."

"_**I would be honored to be your Matron of Honor."**_

"Thanks Debs. Is Mark there? Kyle would like to talk to him."

"_**No, he's back in the army."**_

"Damn."

"_**He'll be back in a few days."**_

Amanda passed this information to Kyle and he said, "I'll ask him then."

Amanda nodded and said to Debbie, "we're going to pick dresses next week."

"_**I'll be there. See you Mandy."**_

"See you Debs."

They both hung up the phone at the same time.

Amanda turned to Kyle and said, "That's that done."

Kyle noticed the time and said, "Beautiful, I've got to get going." Amanda nodded and walked Kyle to the door. He kissed her on the lips and left.

**I'm sorry to all my reviewers for not updating. Muse left me and I had a case of writer's block. Also I was busy with work. Hopefully, I can get back on track.**


	9. Choosing the Dresses

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. I do own The Two Hearts Restaurant and Wedding Days Bridal Shop.

**A/N:** Takes place a week after previous chapter. All voices on the phone besides Amanda's are in bold and italic. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 9 – Choosing the Dresses**

It was the day that Amanda was going to choose the dresses for herself, Kira and Debbie.

Kira was listening to music in her room and Amanda was watching TV in the living room.

Kira looked at her clock and saw the time. She came downstairs and said to Amanda, "Mum, what time are we going to the Bridal shop?"

Amanda looked up at her daughter and said, "Now's as good a time as any. I'll phone Debbie to meet us at the shop in the High Street. Hold on a minute." She phoned Debbie and asked if she could meet them at the Bridal shop in the High Street and Debbie said that she would.

x x x x x

Amanda and Kira arrived at the bridal shop to find that Debbie had already arrived.

Debbie said to Amanda, "Kyle phoned Mark the other day and asked him to be his Best Man and Mark agreed."

"That's good. All we need to sort out now is the venues for the wedding and reception, the flowers, our first song that we'll dance to as Man and Wife and our honeymoon."

"OK. First let's get the dresses sorted."

So, Amanda, Kira and Debbie entered the shop. Amanda realized that she needed to call her parents and let them know, so she excused herself and dialed her parents' number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Mum, it's me."

"_**Amanda?"**_

"Yeah. How are you both?"

"_**We're fine. Yourself and the kids?"**_

"We're fine. I called to ask you both a very important favor."

"_**What is it?"**_

"I'm getting married in 6 months and I was wondering if Dad will give me away."

"_**Who are you getting married to?"**_

"Debbie's brother, Kyle. We have been dating for 4 months now."

"_**I'll ask your father. Hold on."**_

A few minutes later, her mum came back on the phone. _**"He said that he'd be honored to give you away."**_

"Thanks Mum. Would you like to come and choose your outfit for Mother of the Bride?"

"_**Sure. What bridal shop are you at?"**_

"The one on the High Street, Wedding Days."

"_**Your father and I are on our way. See you soon." **_ Then she hung up.

Amanda went back inside the shop and said to Kira, "Gran is coming and so is Granddad."

"Cool."

About 20 minutes later, Amanda's mum and dad turned up at Wedding Days. June, Amanda's mum, said to her, "Hey Amanda."

"Hi Mum, Dad."

"Hello Precious."

"Right, Martin, do you want to see what dresses Kira and Amanda are getting?"

"Nah, I'll just head to see Neil. Amanda, is your fiancé there with him? What about your fiancé's Best Man?"

"Dad, I honestly don't know. If they aren't, tell Neil to call Kyle to come over and to bring Mark with him."

"OK. See you later. Give me a call when you're finished and I'll come and pick up."

"OK."

So Martin left and the girls all went over to the seating area. Amanda took a look at the bridal book then gave it to Debbie and Kira to look at. Just then, a saleswoman came over to help and Amanda went first.

A few minutes later, she came back to the others to show them the dress that she had on.

"WOW Mum. That looks really good on you."

"I agree with Kira, Mandy."

"I have to agree with them as well Amanda. It suits you."

The dress that Amanda had chosen was creamy white, with short sleeves and a low cut neckline.

Amanda said to them, "Do you think so? Do you really think it suits me?"

"Of course it does, Amanda."

"Mandy, you'll render Kyle speechless when he sees you."

They all laughed, and then Amanda said, "Now we need to choose a dress for you and Kira, Debs."

Kira was looking through the dresses on the rack and saw one that she liked. The dress was strapless and was pale pink. She said to Amanda, "I liker this one."

"It is nice. Is there one there for Debbie? I would like Debbie to be in a different dress, but the same color."

Kira went back to looking at the dresses on the rack and a few minutes later, she said, "How about this one Debbie?" The dress that she picked out for Debbie was thin strapped and low cut on the neckline.

"I love it."

"I see an outfit that I like." June then showed Amanda a cream suit.

"That would go well with the colors."

"Good. We're all done here. I'll call your father."

Thirty minutes later, Martin came back with the car. Amanda saw that Neil was with him. They all got in the car and headed back to Amanda's house.

x x x x x

Two hours later, Kyle came round and was introduced to Amanda's parents. They alls at down and discussed where to hold the wedding and the reception.

They decided that they would hold the wedding at Reefside Abbey and the reception at the restaurant where Kyle and Amanda had their first date.

They then called the Abbey and the restaurant to confirm if they could have the use of the place for the 14th February. Both places were available and The Two Hearts said that they would cater for the wedding, so Amanda and Kyle were happy about that as it meant not having a hassle to find a caterer.

Amanda and Kyle sat down to watch TV. After calling the Abbey and The Two Hearts Restaurant where they had had their first date. Amanda then turned to Kyle and said, "That's the church, reception and our dresses sorted out. All we need to sort out now is our song for our first dance as Man and Wife, the flowers, the menu, your outfits and our honeymoon."

"Well, let me and the boys worry about what we're going to wear. The guest list is sorted so The Two Hearts know how many people to seat and cater for. For our first song, how about (Everything I Do) I do it For You?"

"OK. The flowers and the honeymoon? The menu is taken care of isn't it?"

"The Two Hearts will cater, so they'll pick the menu. The flowers I'll leave up to you."

"OK. I'll go and sewer the florist later. I've got an idea what I'd like. Anyway, our honeymoon?"

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I'd like to go to Paris."

"OK, Paris it is. How are we going to get there?"

"We've got 6 months to save up, so we should have the money for our plane tickets by then."

"OK."

Kyle noticed the time and said to Amanda, "I've got to go."

"OK. See you later then."

Amanda walked Kyle to the door and kissed him goodbye.

When Kyle had left, Amanda decided to go and see the florist before they shut.

x x x x x

Half an hour later, she was at the florist's shop in the High Street. A sales assistant came up to her and asked, "Could I be of assistance?"

"Yes. I'm getting married on the 14th February and I was wondering if you could arrange the flowers for me?"

"Sure. What color scheme are you looking to have?"

"White, pink and red please. There is going to be three of us, myself, my Bridesmaid and Matron of Honor."

"OK. Would you like all of your bouquets the same?"

"No. I'd like all three colors in mine, and the pink and the red in the other two if that's OK?"

"Sure."

Within an hour, the bouquets were arranged and Amanda arranged to pick them up at the same time that she was picking up her dress and the assistant agreed. Amanda then let the assistant know where the wedding was being held and the assistant agreed to transport the flowers to the Abbey on the 14th and set them up.


	10. Amanda and Kyle's Wedding

"**New Love Found"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Takes place six months after previous chapter. I will get back to Conner and Kira; I just need to finish off Amanda and Kyle. Please R&R! No flames please!

**Chapter 10 – Amanda and Kyle's Wedding**

It was the day of Amanda and Kyle's wedding. Amanda, Kira, Debbie and June were at Amanda's house getting ready. Amanda's father, Martin, was downstairs waiting for her. Neil was over at Mark's with Kyle getting ready.

"OK, Amanda, let's get to work."

"Thanks for helping me, Mum."

"Don't worry about it. Your Dad will be so proud when he sees you like this."

After 20 minutes, Amanda was ready. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and said, "WOW. I look fantastic."

The others smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, they were all ready, so they headed downstairs to get to the car. When Amanda came downstairs, Martin said to her, "My baby girl is all grown up. You look beautiful, Precious."

"Thanks, Dad."

Just then the car came up and they all got in and headed off towards the Abbey.

x x x x x

Meanwhile, at Reefside Abbey, Kyle was waiting anxiously for his fiancée to turn up.

Neil saw Jade, Conner, Ethan, Sam, Hayley, Tommy and Leanne so he went to talk to them before the ceremony started.

"Hey guys."

"Neil, Buddy. How are you?"

"Fine, Con. Thanks."

"You look great Neil."

"Thanks Sam."

"I agree with Sam."

"Thanks, Hayls."

"He doesn't look great. In fact he looks handsome in his kilt."

"Thanks Sweetheart."

"Hey Neil, have you seen Kir?"

"Nope, I haven't. She was with my mum, so I don't know what she's wearing."

"OK. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what she is wearing. Neil, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Con."

So Neil and Conner headed off to a corner of the Abbey.

"What's up Con?"

"I'm going to ask Kira to marry me."

"Same here. I mean I'm going to ask Jade. I'm going to do it at the reception."

"Same here."

Just then, Kyle came up to them and said, "Neil, we'd better get in position. It's about time for us to start."

Neil nodded and Conner went to sit down beside the rest of their mates.

Meanwhile, in the Bridal Chamber, Amanda was waiting nervously for their cue to start.

Martin turned to Kira and said, "Kira, I think you look beautiful as does your Mum."

Kira smiled and said, "Thanks, Granddad."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Debbie answered it and it was Neil.

"Hi Neil."

"Hi Debbie. It's almost time."

"OK."

So Amanda, Martin, Debbie and Kira headed out to the door of the Abbey. They heard the piano playing, so Debbie entered first.

She made her way down to the end of the aisle. She caught Mark's eye and smiled at him.

Kira came down the aisle next. She headed to her place beside Debbie. She stood beside Debbie and looked at the congregation. Her eyes caught Conner's and they smiled at each other.

The piano began playing "Here Comes The Bride" and the congregation stood up and looked towards the doors. Kyle smiled at the sight of Amanda as she headed down the aisle towards him.

When Amanda reached the end of the aisle, the Minister called for silence. When all was silent, he said, "Who gives this lady to this man?"

"I do." Martin answered.

The Minister then nodded and the congregation sat down and Martin headed over to June and sat beside her giving her a small kiss on the cheek. The Minister then continued the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man to this woman. If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no-one spoke, the Minister continued. "Kyle, Amanda, turn to face each other please." They did so and he continued.

"Kyle, repeat after me, 'I Kyle Alan McBride take thee Amanda Jane Ford'"

"I Kyle Alan McBride take thee Amanda Jane Ford."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better and for worse,"

"For better and for worse,"

"For richer and for poorer,"

"For richer and for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

The Minister then turned to Amanda and said, "Amanda, repeat after me, 'I Amanda Jane Ford, take thee Kyle Alan McBride,'"

"I Amanda Jane Ford, take thee Kyle Alan McBride,"

"To be my lawful wedded husband,"

"To be my lawful wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better and for worse,"

"For better and for worse,"

"For richer and for poorer,"

"For richer and for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'Til death do us part."

"'Til death do us part."

The Minister then turned to Mark and asked, "Do you have the rings?" Mark nodded and placed them on the Minister's Bible.

The Minister then turned back to Kyle and said, "Kyle, take the ring." Kyle did so and the Minister continued, "Kyle, place the ring halfway down the fourth finger of Amanda's left hand and repeat after me, "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Kyle placed the ring halfway on Amanda's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." He then pushed the ring the rest of the way down her finger.

The Minister then turned to Amanda and said, "Amanda, take the ring." Amanda did so and the Minister continued, "Amanda, place the ring halfway down the fourth finger of Kyle's left hand and repeat after me, "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Amanda did as she was asked and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." She then pushed the ring the rest of the way down Kyle's finger.

The Minister then said, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride." Kyle and Amanda then kissed and released each other and turned to face the congregation. The Minister continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kyle McBride."

Kyle and Amanda headed down the aisle together as Man and Wife to the applause of the congregation followed by Debbie and Mark, then lastly, Kira and Neil.


	11. Author's Note

A/N

TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS, I AM SO SORRY TO DO THIS, BUT MY STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE AS DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY MUM WAS IN AND OUT OF HOSPITAL, I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WORK ON THEM. THEN UNFORTUNATLEY, I LOST MY MUM IN MARCH THIS YEAR AND HAD TO DEAL WITH HER PASSING AND FUNERAL. I WILL GET BACK TO MY STORIES EVENTUALLY, I JUST NEED TIME.


End file.
